starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Talori Lifestyle
Herd Life General Information about Talorian lifestyle including beauty standards, etiquette, home and living arrangements, art and leisure, education etc. Etiquette Manners *When greeting another Aquorian, it is polite to dip ones head slightly out of a common respect for one another. This is often foregone in situations where the horses greeting each other are close. When greeting an equine of higher rank, it’s expected that the lower ranking horse will be the first to speak, acknowledging their superior. *Raising one’s upper lip to reveal clenched teeth, especially with head raised, is seen as an obscene gesture, much like giving someone the finger in the real world. Rebellious teens and rogues seem quite fond of the gesture. *It’s considered disrespectful to make eye contact with someone of a higher rank or older than you. (Pegasi were once generally expected to keep their eyes lowered when speaking to any equine unless it’s another pegasus, though as of Winter of 1701 that practice is no longer expected or enforced in any regard.) Common Sayings and Phrases *When parting ways, it’s commonplace to say something along the lines of “May our great mother bless you and all you do this day/night.” The proper response to this is “And may she keep you in her loving embrace.” *It's common for herd members to say "a bad wind is coming" when speaking of an ominous feeling, and "a bad wind has blown through him" when speaking about someone doing something that's seen as sinful or unlawful. This phrase started during the god's war, but has been popular ever since. *Blood is often referred to as "life water" Education * Reading is considered a luxury, and generally only those who intend on being philosophers or desire a more political position within the herd are literate as many equines don’t see it as something worth their time and energy. * Apprenticeships are the main form of education within the herd. Young horses generally begin their apprenticeships at the age of ten, and finish them at the age of 15. This gives them 5 years of one on one teaching and experience under the watchful eyes of a professional in their field. * During their apprenticeship, a young horse will learn all the tricks of the trade they are going into. Agriculturalists learn about the wilds, map reading, poisonous plants and how to avoid them, and other such things, While a young cleric may learn anatomy, religious history and lore, traditions, etc. * "Higher learning" Is available in the form of tutoring from willing philosophers who will teach all sorts of disciplines such as astrology, lore, etc... While available to everyone in the herd, only a small percentage of the population will ever take advantage of it. * The Emperor's children tend to be well educated by philosophers from a young age, as they don't have parents in the general workforce to follow around. While still expected to take on an apprenticeship at the age of 10, many of them choose to study under philosophers with the hope of getting into politics, or apprentice under equines in the middle order. * Many of the adults in the royal family choose to study alongside their children, taking advantage of the privilege their position affords them. Technological Advancements *Alternative forms of heat and light (such as contained chemical reactions, imbued stones, etc...) are used throughout the nation as fire is rarely used. Aquorians refuse to light fires in their own homes, and things are often much too damp outside to accommodate the flames. Blacksmiths are often the only equines to actively use Ignacio's flames, and even then, it is often done rather begrudgingly. *Time is important to the Talori, and as such, they have found numerous ways to keep track of it, the most popular of which is the water clock, a device that uses the flow of water to measure time passed throughout the day. These clocks are quite large and are often kept in the city or town center where they can be viewed by all who pass by easily. They are tended to by craftsmen who are often referred to as the keepers of time. Health and Medicine * Medicine in Aquore is among the most advanced and sophisticated in Hireath. Talorian clerics are held to the highest standard, and are intimately familiar with almost every aspect of the equine mind and body. Their advancements in medicine, therapy, and surgical techniques rival that of even the most scientifically advanced nations in Hireath. * Healthcare is free to all Talori citizens, as Clerics (along with all other middle order ranks) are paid by the Talori government. With the herd's emphasis on health, care of ones body and mind is made rather accessible. * Both physical and mental health are taken quite seriously, and individuals who are ill or injured are expected to seek out care immediately to prevent further complications. * While there is some stigma attached to the disabled and chronically ill, they are still given the best care possible, and often have clerics who see them weekly for a specific care regiment. * Talori individuals who are too sick or mentally ill to be cared for by family adequately are sent to small, secure group homes where there are clerics available around the clock care. * Talori horses who become sick or injured are given adequate time off work without repercussions, and employers will often check in on employees to bring fresh vegetable broth or other easy meals to help relieve some of the stress being sick brings with it. * Pregnant equines are given paid time off work from the time they start showing until their foal is at least 3 months old. Spouses are also given adequate time off to care for their loved ones and spend time with their families. * Smoking tobacco and drinking, while allowed in private are incredibly frowned upon, especially do to the potential health risks both posses. Doing either in public, or leaving ones home intoxicated is grounds for a fine, or worse depending on the severity of the offense Food and Mealtimes Click Here for Talorian Food Inspiration! *Talorians usually eat two meals a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. Snacks will often be eaten throughout the day as needed to stave off hunger. *Common Talori meals consist of fresh greens and other vegetables, mixed with fruits (Fresh and dried) nuts, and covered in some sort of dressing. Rice with fresh fruits and/or veggies is also a rather popular and filling meal. Nut butters, fruit spreads, and honey are also favorites. *Most traditional Talori dishes are rather mild tasting with sweet undertones, though in recent years, many Talorians have acquired a taste for the plethora of spices that are found around Aquore, especially salt. *All manner of cooked and baked goods are generally reserved for the royal family, herd's officials, holidays, and special occasions as they are incredibly time consuming to make. *Alcohol is also reserved for such occasions among main-landers, as they deem it too indulgent and potentially risky for everyday consumption. *Common Talori drinks are water, fruit juice, teas, and sweetened coffee. *Snacks often consist of dried fruit, salted nuts, and sweetened sea kale. Crushed ice with fruit juice and fruit slices is also a common treat within the herd, especially on unbearably humid days. *Naturally occurring edible plants are abundant in Aquore year round, making it easy for even the poorest of Talorians to avoid hunger. Homes and Living Arrangements *All Royals live in Inaria's palace until such a time as the Emperor passes away. At that time, his wives and children move into a smaller palace like home, aptly called the Empress's Palace, on the outskirts of Inaria. It's a quiet, lavish home where the previous Empress and Concubines can live out their days in comfort, if the so choose. *Both the Main Palace, and the Empress's palace are stunning in architecture and design. Each features a plethora of comforts within, and are displays of wealth and power. It can be assumed that royals have access to all the finery Aquore has to offer, and their homes reflect it as such. *While the Talori Officials don't live in the palace proper, they reside in beautiful homes adjacent to the palace. While not as lavish and expensive, these homes are still quite impressive among the Talori. Art collections are common occurrences in these homes. These homes often have multiple bedrooms, a living room, library or study, a kitchen and dining area, as well as a small garden. *Horses in the Middle Order are often provided with living arrangements by the Talori government in the form of lovely apartments in their official headquarters. These apartments are moderately furnished and are rather stylish by Aquorian standards. Those who opt out of apartment living often have their own homes. These homes, like the apartments usually have a few bedrooms, a living area, and a joint kitchen and dining area. *Talori Civilians have the most varied homes, ranging from single room huts to large multi family complexes. While most Talori citizens can build a moderate home consisting of roughly the same layout as a home from the Middle Order, many horses prefer to live more modestly. Most commonly these homes have adequate furnishings and are decorated to display the family's design choices. *Rogues tend to have the roughest lives, no matter their rank, as the Isles are on the fringes of society and aren't touched by the Talori government or its money. As such, rogues are forced to make a living however they can and often live in more dismal housing. Those who make their homes on the isles often live in huts or even out of extra rooms in taverns. Others practically live aboard ships and call them home. *Most Aquorian homes have large, open layouts with massive windows or partially open walls to allow light in. Lanterns filled with bio-luminescent plankton are most often used for lighting after dark, casting a calming blue light throughout the home. Beauty and Fashion Click Here for Talorian Fashion Inspiration! *Azteca and Iberian body types are most sought after, due to their strong, well-muscled builds. Straight and Convex profiles are also thought to be the most beautiful due to their rather stunning and distinct nature. *Bright, warm coat colors are preferred (ex. Bay, Chestnut, Brown, Palomino, etc…) Likely a remnant from when the herd resided mostly in the sea, due to the fact that they stand out better in the water *White faces and stockings are considered the most desirable markings among the herd. Likely also a remnant from the herd’s time in the ocean, as the bright whites would make it easier to see each other’s face and limbs when moving about the underwater city. Minimal paint and appaloosa markings are also deemed beautiful, though too much and it can be seen as distracting. *Large ears, especially mule ears, are seen as desirable and attractive, as Cascade is thought to be more mule-like in appearance. *Long manes and tails worn in intricate ways are fashionable amongst higher ranking Talori, though more practical styles are usually seen amongst the common folk. *Gold chains and jewelry are worn commonly by the wealthier equines in Aquore, while strings of pearls and gemstones are also quite fashionable. *More natural accessories such as wooden beads and seashells, as well as the occasional flower, are also worn to enhance looks, though they are far more common among the average citizen. Pendants and broaches denoting rank and station are commonly worn by the Talori as a mark of pride. *Brightly colored feathers are commonly worn by pegasi, and those who sympathize with them in a show of support and solidarity. Though average citizens look at feathers in disdain, they are still a prized accessory by a few. *Light, flowy cloth in shades of blue, gold, and white (Though purples and greens are not uncommon as well) are often draped across the body to protect from insects and the sun’s rays. This cloth is generally pattern-less, but more intricate embroidered designs or lace can be imported from surrounding herds. *Piercings are common amongst all citizens, and nose rings are a favorite. Gold rings and triangles are the most common adornments, though it isn’t uncommon to see gemstones, shells, and pearls as well. *Body paint and hair dye are often worn by many Aquorians from all walks of life, especially during celebrations. Tattoos on the other hoof are somewhat frowned upon and seen as a lower class expression, partially due to the permanency of it. *Horseshoes are rarely worn by the general population, though guardians and those of higher standing (officials and royals) have been known to adorn themselves with them, either for practicality (in the case of the guardians) or as an extra adornment. Art and Entertainment Click Here for Talorian Art and Entertainment Inspiration! Visual Art *Expressionism, and Abstraction in painting are common amongst the Talori. Bright, bold colors are usually chosen over more subdued shades, as painting is seen as an unbridled expression of one’s feelings and emotions. Because of this, it is rare to see realism in Talori painting. *Sculptures are usually carved out of pale stone and given golden accents. These sculptures can be found near shrines, and within sacred places. Smaller sculptures are sold as prayer idols. Large statues bearing the image of each Talori Emperor grace the massive throne room of the palace. *Mosaics are found all throughout the country and generally depict historical events or Cascade herself. These mosaics are generally found in gardens, around door frames, on floors or ceilings of upper-class homes, and in the temple itself. *Gardens are a source of pride for those who tend to them. Their layout is thought to be expression of the soul, and they are cared for meticulously. These gardens are seen as places of healing and peace, and many horses find themselves wandering them when a difficult decision must be made. *Flower arranging is also an art in which great pride is taken. Specific colors, flowers, and arrangements have different meanings, and bouquets are often given in place of a formal note or message. Music and Theater *While outsiders may interpret street performers as poor, that is hardly the case! Entertainers are well loved, and are able to make a rather decent living for themselves, especially once they’ve had time to perfect their craft. Many street performers also receive invitations to perform at the palace or at large gathers and events. It is said that an event without at least one entertainer is no event at all. *Dedicated actors are few and far between, but they do pop up occasionally, often performing in Inaria’s small theater though they can also be found along street corners as well, drawing a crowd wherever they go. *Acting and performance art amongst the Talori is usually more comedic and short acts of all sorts are common occurrences on most street corners. These acts are almost always informal and impromptu, as most entertainers are most comfortable improvising as they go. *Talori music is made up of percussion and wind instruments such as: Wooden blocks, Congas , Bongos , Chimes, Marimbas, Conches, Ocarinas, Bone flutes, and Pan flutes. It is often upbeat and joyful, though some tunes are mournful and solemn. Talori music doesn’t have a written form and is played from the heart, making it almost impossible to hear the same piece twice. Many musicians also play on street corners, garnering interest from most passers by. Sports and Recreational Activities *Many Talorians also enjoy Raitha, a practice in which gentle low-intensity movements are used to stimulate the flow of fluids and energy in the body, while keeping it supple and providing a mental calm. It is often used restoratively by clerics. *Swimming is a favorite pastime for many Talorians, whether finned or not. Many believe that being in the water is much like going home, as the herd has such a deep, spiritual connection to the water. Just as Raitha is said to calm the mind, swimming is said to bring peace to the soul. Free diving and cliff jumping are also quite popular with those who enjoy being in the water. *The Talori are incredibly fond of strategy games, and many retired herd members often spend their days engaged in battles of tactics and wit to keep their minds sharp. A favorite board game among the herd is Shark and Fish, a strategy game in which the two players each have different objectives. The objective of the Fish is to overwhelm the Shark with their numbers, and attempt to hem it in, effectively trapping him so he is unable to move. Whereas the objective of the Shark is to “eat” as many Fish as he needs to in order to make it impossible for them to capture him. Other favorites include Victory, a game that plays like a variation of chess with three players, and Scagrywr, which is similar to Nine Men’s Morris. *Tempest is a game somewhat similar to volleyball, is greatly loved throughout the herd, especially by guardians. During their off time, many young stallions (and on rare occasion, mares) can be found getting a game together with some friends. Tempest is also used as a training exercise for guardians still in their apprenticeship, as it promotes teamwork while also sharpening one’s reflexes. *Find the pearl is a Talori children's game that is traditionally played under water. It originated in times before other species wandered the herd and hippocampi played in the beds of kelp or corrals. It involves a carved pearl which is hidden and then sought by others. Who finds the pearl gets a point and takes the next turn in hiding the pearl. These days it is also played above ground to allow other species to join in and the pearl may on be occasion be replaced by a carved or painted bead. Category:Talori Category:Lore